


Storylines

by AutobotClone55



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Lingerie, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Charlotte, Brandi Rhodes/Dana Brooke, Charly caruso/Carmella, Nikki Bella/Jennifer Sterger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alexa had finished getting her gear and started to walk towards the main hall. She had seen all the wrestlers that had matches. She looks to her right where the big flatscreen television is and sees the main event which was Charlotte vs Becky vs Ronda. She paid little attention to that storyline since she personally thought that over years Charlotte would all of a sudden she would betray Becky but hey what does she know. She passes by and walks to where the food is. She grabs some food and tries to find who she would be bunking with next. She finds the list which is at the center of the room like every other arena. She looks down the list but doesn't have to look far. It shows "CHARLOTTE FLAIR". She pays no mind to it at first but then realizes what might be the reality. She huffs loudly.

"Hey what's up," the voice says. Alexa turns to her left at the sound of the voice. She looks up to find Carmella. She points at her at the sheet.

"Oh," Carmella says while making an O with her mouth. 

"Not much I can do about," Alexa says as she shrugs her shoulders. Carmella nods and walks towards the bus. Alexa walks with her while eating a bag of chips. When she gets to the bus she sees that there aren’t many people on it except Carmella then again that's usually how it is. Alexa gets on the bus and puts her stuff on the cubbie on top. She sits and waits for everyone. Luckily it doesn't take long for everyone to start coming on the bus. The last of the group is Becky with her title and Charlotte since they were the grand finale. Not many of the seats are open but Becky finds an open seat in the front. Charlotte is the last on the bus, She looks for an open seat but the only seat is by Alexa. Charlotte proceeds to walk towards the back where Alexa is. Alexa is busy sleeping when Charlotte finally sits down but wakes up when she 

charlotte sits down. She twists and turns and eventually turns to face Charlotte's arm 

Hours later.  
When Alexa woke up she sees Charlotte's arm. She turns to face the chair in front of her and stretches to the best of her ability. When she stretches she accidentally hits Charlotte in the face.

"oops Sorry," Alexa squeaks out. Charlotte only nods and goes back to what she was doing.

Alexa wasn’t able to fall asleep again. So she decided to go on her phone and put her playlist on. The ride had been a long one. Wrestlemania had finished and Charlotte was pissed. She knew that she wasn’t gonna get the belt but it still hurt.

“Um do you want some snacks, I got a bunch” Charlotte hears Alexa ask.

She glances at Alexa and sees that she’s got a snickers bar and a Twix bar. 

“Can I get the Twix” Charlotte. Alexa hands her the Twix.  
Alexa eats her Snickers bar and Charlotte eats the Twix. The 2 sit in silence minding each other’s business. 

“Why did you give me this” Charlotte asks questioningly. Now Alexa looks confused.

“Um because it’s a long ride,” Alexa says nonchalantly. She continues to chomp on her bar.

Charlotte had been used to people wanting things in return. All of her life was like that. Being the daughter of a famous member of the WWE wasn’t easy but she managed to get through most of that. That usually involved her not trusting anyone in or outside of the business.

When the bus had arrived. Charlotte had received a text from Hunter.

“Come to my office please” the text read.

So Charlotte had dropped her stuff off and went to where Hunter’s office would be. She knocked on it

“Come in,” Hunter said.

Charlotte opens the door and immediately sees Hunter and Alexa Bliss.

“Welcome Charlotte please sit,” Hunter says.

“We have a new story for you 2”

“Please tell me this doesn’t involve me losing again,” Charlotte says. Charlotte was tired of losing. She had lost too much.

“Actually it doesn’t” Alexa steps in. She had been leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

“Go ahead Hunter tell her what you're told me,” Alexa says. 

Hunter takes a deep sigh.

“We want you to date in a storyline”


	2. Charly And Carmella

It had been a long day already for Charly. From having to interview superstars to almost getting hit by a chair when she was caught in the crosshair. Now she was waiting for her next interview with the one and only Carmella. When she finally arrived they waited for the go from their cameraman. He put up his fingers for a countdown and they’re off.  
“Hi my name is Charly Caruso with WWE, today I have WWE Diva Carmella” Charly starts.

“So Carmella going into today’s match how are you feeling about you're match against Lacey Evans,” She asked. Carmella thought about it for a second.

“I’m feeling pretty confident, she’s had my number for a while but I feel confident,” She said.

“But She’s not the only one I would give my number to,” Carmella said flirtily. Charly had been caught guard with that one. Was Carmella flirting with her or was her head messing with her. 

“I um, well good luck today” Charley stammers out. She needs to talk to hunter right away.

“You too sweetcheeks” Carmella replies. She walks off leaving Charly flustered and confused. She turned to her cameraman.

“Hey, Jerry what that all about,” She asked.

“That was great Charly, just like the script asked,” Jerry said. He was beginning to pack up his camera and head off to the next spot.

“What script” Charly asked. Now it was Jerry’s time to be confused.

“Did you not get the script, here?” Jerry said as he gave her his script. She read over the script and the lines showed that Camella was flirting with her.

“I got to talk with Hunter,” She said. Jerry nodded and left. Charly walked to Hunters’ office and knocked.

“It’s open,” He said. Charly walked in.

“Ah Charly, it’s good to see you,” He said.

“You too sir, But I was wondering about today’s segment,” She asked.

“Did that happen already, I meant to get you in here before”

“Yes Sir it did,” She said. 

“Damn, I assuming you understood what Carmella was doing right,” He asked.

“Yes Sir, and I read my cameraman’s script,” She said. Hunter got up from his chair.

“Listen we know you're not officially a Diva and we know you may not want this story” Hunter starts.

“What story,” She asks. She was intrigued.

“Were having some wrestlers form lesbian relationships, We started with Alexa and Charlotte now if you want this then it would be you and Carmella”.

“Would it just be these two,” She asked.

“No, officially it would be 4 in total, one being Dana Brooke and Brandi Rhodes and Nikki Bella and Jeniffer Sterger” He finishes.

“One more question, two of those people are from AEW,” Charly asked.

“We made a deal, for if the two accepted then they would come on our show and our people would come on there's” Hunter finished.

“We know you don’t have to accept so it is entirely up to you if you want to go through with this or not”. Charly thought about the pros and cons. The pros would be that it would probably boost her career and it would make her life a lot easier. The cons would be that she would be betraying the fans and it would be something that she didn’t expect. 

“I’ll do it,” She says. Hunter smiles.

“That’s great, listen it won’t be too much just some hugging some flirting some kisses and that’s it,” Hunter says with a smile. Charly smiles and leaves. She leans against the wall and takes a huge breather. What has she done?


End file.
